


Tumblr Drabbles

by 13CrystalDreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13CrystalDreams/pseuds/13CrystalDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I'll post any tumblr drabbles I write. Chapters will have ship name and general topic so you can find what you're looking for. User who suggested will also be listed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ramwood - After Nightmare Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by: anonymous  
> ramwood prompt: one of them has a nightmare and the other one at first it's like "oh my god, again, like, what the fuck, dude, get a hold of yourself" but the other is frightened, shaking and sweating and then he changes completely, asking if the other is fine, cuddling him, whispering sweet nothings or just trying to make the other laugh.

Ryan wakes up sweating, a strangled scream escaping his mouth before he can choke it off. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying hard to let the pain distract him while panting heavily. That’s the third time this week he’s woken up in a panic.   
“Fuck dude, again?” A sleepy voice says next to him in the darkness, sounding more than a little pissed off. Ryan can’t help but startle and stare wide-eyed at his bed companion still not fully removed from the dream that caused his panic. Ryan couldn't see it, but one of Geoff’s dark-tattooed hands snuck out to flip on one of the bedside lamps so he could get a clearer look. He peered up at his boyfriend through eyes that looked half asleep most times and now were barely more than slits, “What was it this time?”  
Ryan drew a shuddering breath and shook his head slowly, pale eyes still wide “I… I dunno… Just, hell.” He ran his hands over his face, slouching tiredly.   
Geoff’s mood softened a little; while he didn't enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night (especially multiple times in the same week) he couldn’t help but feel for Ryan. He looked so shaken and weak sitting there with his face hidden. “Hey babe, come here.” Geoff reached out and wrapped a hand around Ryan’s forearm, trying to encourage him to come into his arms. Ryan didn't pull away, but he didn’t come closer.   
“No… No. I can’t. I need to deal with this by myself,” Ryan mumbled, still not looking at Geoff.   
Geoff propped himself up on one arm so he could look at Ryan more fully. “Ryan, look at me.” It was a command, not a request. Ryan spread his fingers and peaked a Geoff through them; blue eyes meeting. “You don’t need to deal with this alone, you’re my boyfriend. It’s my job to help you through anything you need. Now come here, it’s too fucking late for this shit.” Ryan didn’t move for a second, but then started to move slowly under Geoff’s guiding hand until he was tucked against his chest. He slid his arms around Ryan’s body, the dark patterns of his tattoos creating an interesting picture against Ryan’s much paler skin. Ryan still felt tighter than a violin string. “Relax love,” he whispered.   
He could feel Ryan trying to control his breathing and relax his muscles one at a time. It was a familiar thing to both of them, Ryan had a tendency to hold all his stress in a his body and they had cuddled through many a night while Ryan got his body to relax. Eventually Ryan felt less tight in Geoff’s arms and his breathing had evened out. “Better, love?” He whispered.   
“Mmm, yeah,” Ryan responded, already sounding half asleep.   
Geoff smiled, “Good.” He flipped the light off again and returned his arm to around Ryan. “If you keep this shit up though, I’m kicking you out of the bed for good.”


	2. Ramwood - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: anonymous  
> Ramwood prompt: fluff pls

“Ryan…” Geoff whined.   
“What?” He responded, mimicking Geoff’s pitch.   
“Ryan…” Geoff whined again.   
“Wha?” Ryan clicked the mouse furiously, trying to kill the new enemy on screen.   
“Help,” clearly just taking wasn’t going to quell whatever Geoff wanted.  
“Help what?” Ryan questioned, now sounding more like a parent with a small child.   
“Bored,” was all Geoff said.   
Ryan glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of Geoff laying upside down on the couch, socked feet up in the air. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriends current position. “And what would you like me to do about it?” He was teasing now, only pretending to play the game until Geoff made his wants clear. It was a game they had played before. Geoff didn’t answer, just made a high whining noise of unhappiness. “Words, dear,” Ryan teased, smirking at his computer screen.   
Geoff made the same noise a little louder, which Ryan ignored. “Cuddles?” Geoff finally begged, flipping back to a more normal position on the couch with a slight groan.   
Ryan grinned and shut off his game, turning to face Geoff. He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk. “Not as easy as it used to be, huh old man?”  
“Just you wait dude. You’re only 5 years younger than me,” Geoff glared. “Now get over here, I haven’t gotten to touch you all day,” he made grabby hands and the blond male.   
Ryan chuckled a little and pushed up from his chair, “I know, not a moment to ourselves all day,” he settled next to Geoff on the couch, weirdly enjoying the familiar sensation of a bony hip digging into his thigh. He kissed the top of Geoff’s head as he threw and arm around his shoulders. “Better?” Ryan smiled down at him.   
Geoff twisted so he was leaning into Ryan’s chest, and nuzzled his face into his well worn t-shirt. “Better,” he murmured, as Ryan wrapped an arm around him.  
Ryan gave a soft laugh and tilted his head back to rest against the back of the couch. Geoff loved to hear Ryan laugh in this position, he could feel how it reverberated in his chest before escaping his soft lips. They say that way for a while, just enjoying the proximity of each other. It had been a long day of recording, editing and general nonsense that happened in the Achievement Hunter office and being so near each other but not being able to touch sometimes took its toll on them more than other days. Today has been one of those days and now that they were together neither wanted to spoil the moment. But then again, Geoff was one to get board easily, especially in the silence.   
He smirked a little into Ryan’s chest and snuck an inked hand under Ryan’s shirt to tickle his ribs. Ryan yelped and jerked, looking down at Geoff with confused blue eyes. “You couldn’t just leave it alone could you?”  
Geoff smiled his crooked grin, his sleepy blue eyes mischievous, “Nope, never,” he whispered and pressed his lips to Ryan’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Ramwood. Little bit shorter this time, but still fun. I haven't written in so long, it feels weird to write fluff. Hope you enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> First one, WOOO! This was actually really fun too write. Sorry for any mistakes, it was written on mobile.


End file.
